


Weather the Storm

by torino10154



Series: Gift Drabbles & Ficlets 2019 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Infidelity, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: The fifth of my gift drabbles.kikimayasked for "Draco/Harry, pining or infidelity (not between them) or both. I really like older characters and hurt/comfort romance fics."





	Weather the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kikimay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/gifts).



> The fifth of my gift drabbles. **kikimay** asked for "Draco/Harry, pining or infidelity (not between them) or both. I really like older characters and hurt/comfort romance fics."

Draco traced his fingers over the small scar at the curve of Harry's jaw. It could have been healed with magic but Harry had refused.

To remind him, he'd said.

What a martyr.

Neither of them regretted their affair. They each had a plethora of reasons to end their respective marriages. 

However, they hadn't been discreet and _that_ had been a mistake in the end.

"I'd thought Ginny more likely to attack you," Harry said lightly, pulling Draco's hand away and pressing a kiss to his palm.

"Your ex has a temper," Draco replied, gasping when Harry sucked two fingers into his mouth, lavishing attention on them as if they were Draco's cock. "Mine is certifiable."

Harry nodded, opening his eyes as he released Draco's hand. "I know that now." 

"I'll never forgive her," Draco whispered fiercely. The scandal had nearly destroyed him. He wanted nothing more than to be with Harry, to hold him, apologise to him, and yet he was forced to deal with the situation Astoria had created by attacking none other than Harry Potter when she found out.

If he thought he could get away with it, he'd kill her himself. 

Harry clearly sensed his dark mood and shifted closer, sliding a leg between Draco's and reaching for his cock. "Do you really want to talk about our soon-to-be ex-wives right now?"

"No." 

Draco tipped his head back as Harry began sucking on his favourite spot, just above where his shoulder met his neck. It would leave a mark and maybe this time Draco wouldn't bother to heal it.

To remind him.


End file.
